Shiawase
by Karo113
Summary: Porque Naruto estaba seguro que nunca antes había sentido una felicidad tan grande como la que sentía en ese momento, nada se comparaba a ello, ni siquiera las veces que Iruka lo había invitado a comer ramen cuando niño, o cuando completaba con éxito una misión. Hinata le brindaba otro tipo de felicidad.


_¡Buenas! Con tanto spoiler naruhina de la peli The Last que anda dando vueltas por ahí, tenía que escribir algo! Naruhina es amor! Disfruten! **¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¡dejen reviews porfavor!**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiawase<strong>

Naruto regresaba a casa luego de una reunión junto a Kakashi y otros kages, lo estaban evaluando para cuando se eligiera un nuevo Hokage en Konoha, si bien ya había recibido algunos votos positivos (sobre todo de Gaara y de su antiguo sensei), sabía que aún faltaba bastante para que lo eligieran, pero iba bien encaminado y además, el ser el héroe salvador de la cuarta guerra, era un plus importante que le sumaba puntos.

Ya había llegado el invierno. Tembló un poco al sentir el frío. Vio a un par de niños correteando y jugando en la nieve. Sonrió. Aunque aún no se acostumbraba del todo a aquellos tiempos de paz, por lo menos la gente ya no lo hacía a un lado como antes, ahora lo aceptaban y respetaban e incluso unas cuantas chicas le daban regalos. Algo totalmente nuevo para el rubio, pero aún así se sentía feliz de cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su pequeño apartamento, un delicioso aroma alcanzó a sus fosas nasales. Reconocería ese olor donde fuera ¡Ramen! Seguramente Hinata le estaba preparando un exquisito ramen casero, capaz de competir con el del viejo Teuchi de Ichiraku.

Cerró los ojos recordando… habían pasado seis meses desde lo acontecido con Toneri Otsutsuki y la caída de la luna, luego de esa gran pelea había decidido pasar su vida al lado de Hinata, se sintió como un idiota por haberla ignorado tanto tiempo, sin siquiera sospechar que siempre había habido alguien en las sombras amándolo y aceptándolo tal cual era. Habían sido los seis meses más felices de su vida.

Hinata era considerada, dulce, amable, sumamente hermosa y lo mejor de todo que cocinaba como los dioses. Se había ganado la lotería con ella. Estaban planeando su boda que se celebraría pronto… mientras tanto ella se había instalado en su apartamento. Vivían juntos y más que felices.

Abrió la puerta y caminó despacito hacia donde estaba la muchacha, apreciando la figura de su novia con un delantal blanco, su largo cabello azulado atado en una coleta y revolviendo el contenido de la gran olla que estaba en el fuego con un cucharon. Tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, ansiosa por que llegara su novio y comiera su plato de comida favorito.

La ojiperla se sobresaltó al sentir como su novio la abrazaba por detrás y éste ocultaba su rostro en el blanquecino cuello de la muchacha, deleitándose con su dulce perfume. Hinata soltó una pequeña risita cohibida, el rubio cabello del ninja le hacía cosquillas.

—Ya estoy en casa, Hinata—susurró apoderándose de su cintura.

—Bienvenido, Naruto-kun—se giró hacia él y le acarició la mejilla con ternura

Naruto sonrió y acercó un poco más a la Hyuga hacía el, sin esperar la besó. Lento y pausado, disfrutando de cada suspiro y reacción de su chica. Los labios de Hinata eran tan deliciosos y suaves que jamás de los jamases se cansaría de besarla.

—N-Naruto-kun…—dijo muy bajito, le era imposible apartar al rubio de su lado, pero si no hacía algo la comida se quemaría—E-el ramen….

— ¡Oh si! ¡Lo siento Hinata!—exclamó riendo avergonzado y rascándose la nuca—Pero… aunque me gusta mucho el ramen, ¡tú eres mucho mas deliciosa-ttebayo!

—N-Naruto-kun…—le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a su novio y rápidamente se giro hacia la olla para atender el ramen—T-tú también eres delicioso…—susurró con las mejillas encendidas—Aún más q-que los rollos de canela que tanto m-me gustan—habló tan bajito que a Naruto le costó escucharla pero al ver el rostro más rojo que un tomate de la ojiperla rió fuerte.

—¡Te amo Hinata!—volvió a besarla y la ojiperla correspondió algo tímida por las palabras del shinobi.

Luego de apagar el fuego, le sirvió un gran y caliente plato de ramen a Naruto, que lo recibió gustoso, relamiéndose los labios, la chica se sirvió un poco también y se sentó frente al chico, feliz de verlo comer con tantas ganas. Lo amaba tanto…

—¿Naruto-kun?

—Dime Hinata—dijo mientras sorbía una gran cantidad de fideos.

—¿Seremos felices, verdad?—preguntó mirándolo sonrojada y con amor infinito

—¡Por supuesto-ttebayo! ¡Muy felices!

—Para siempre.—susurró la muchacha con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tomaba la mano vendada de Naruto entre la suya.

Porque Naruto estaba seguro que nunca antes había sentido una felicidad tan grande como la que sentía en ese momento, nada se comparaba a ello, ni siquiera las veces que Iruka lo había invitado a comer ramen cuando niño, o cuando completaba con éxito una misión. Hinata le brindaba otro tipo de felicidad y no quería otra cosa más que tenerla a su lado, convertirse en Hokage y formar su propia familia.

Porque junto a Hinata ese calor en su corazón jamás desaparecería. Podía afirmar que, mientras ella le sonriera sería feliz eternamente.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gustaría que hiciera otra viñeta, con Bolt y Himawari? ( que amor de niños *0*). <strong>(Por cierto escribí un pequeño drable que se llama The mistery of the century, centrado en como Bolt, Himawari y Sarada quieren ver el rostro de Kakashi, pasen por mi perfiñ y denle una oportunidad!) <strong>Quiero saber su opinión! les deseo lo mejor esta navidad y un prospero año nuevo-ttebayo!  
><em>

_ja ne~~_


End file.
